The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of New Zealand flax grown for use in the landscape, or for use as a container plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Phormium tenax and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘TWISTED SISTER’.
The new Phormium cultivar named ‘TWISTED SISTER’ is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation that was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand. The parent of ‘TWISTED SISTER’ is one individual Phormium tenax (unpatented) that was growing within a commercial crop of Phormium tenax. The inventor selected ‘TWISTED SISTER’ in 2000  based on the perceived uniqueness of plant habit, leaf form, leaf color and leaf margin. The inventor then isolated ‘TWISTED SISTER’ for continued observation, and grew it on to maturity.
‘TWISTED SISTER’ exhibits upright clumping habit, low to moderate vigor, small overall size, and short broad twisted leaves that are grey-green in color, with a pronounced orange-brown margin. The plant ‘TWISTED SISTER’ is fan-shaped with stiff leaves that are folded lengthwise, with leaf bases overlapping in a single row. Cultural requirements include full sun to part shade, occasional to regular water, and well-draining loam soil. There is no resistance to pests or disease known to the inventor, and ‘TWISTED SISTER’ has produced no flowers to date.
The new Phormium cultivar ‘TWISTED SISTER’ is distinguishable from the parent by overall plant size, leaf form, leaf length, leaf color, and leaf margin. Phormium tenax exhibits large overall plant size, straight nine-foot-long leaves, and bronze-green foliage color. The closest comparison plants to ‘TWISTED SISTER’ are Phormium ‘Surfer’ (unpatented) and Phormium ‘Jack Sprat’ (unpatented). ‘TWISTED SISTER’ is distinguishable from ‘Surfer’ by vigor, plant habit, and leaf width. The comparison plant ‘Surfer’ is vigorously clumping and exhibits fine, narrow leaves. ‘TWISTED SISTER’ is distinguishable from ‘Jack Sprat’ by vigor, plant habit and foliage color. The foliage of ‘Jack Sprat’ is bronze in color, and the plant habit is vigorously clumping. Neither the parent nor the comparison plants exhibit any pronounced leaf margin.
‘TWISTED SISTER’ was first asexually propagated in 2001, by the inventor in Auckland, New Zealand. The method of asexual propagation used was tissue culture. The inventor has determined that the characteristics of the new Phormium cultivar named ‘TWISTED SISTER’ are fixed, stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.